Zuma and the Sad Lights (part 3)
Recap from last part: Zuma meets an old lady named Tianna, who cheers him up. He soon learns from June, her grand daughter, that she lost her love, Quincy, when she was young. Soon, he and Frosty, who eavesdropped, find the pendant the Tianna lost and suddenly disappear. What happens next? Here we go! Dialogue (Zuma and Frosty find themselves in a different evening) Frosty: Where are we? (A train whistle blows) (They see a train coming towards them) (Zuma picks up the pendant and the two rush out of the way) (They are at the station which is full of people) (A Station Man walks over to them) Man: What are you mangy animals doing on the tracks!? Frosty:... Meow? Man: Like you can talk! You both better get out of here before I call animal control! (They both run out the station) Frosty: What a grouch! And I'm not that mangy.... (Zuma places the pendant around his neck) Zuma: I think we went back in time. Frosty: What!? (They notice the Firefly Tree, which really looks alive) Hey, I think you're right. (They notice a man who looks familar walk right by them) (He walks up to a station man, not the same one) Zuma: That's Quincy! Man 2: You leaving? Quincy: Yeah, I wish Tianna could come with me. Man 2: I'm sure she understands. Have a safe trip. Quincy: Thanks. (He walks in) Frosty: I don't know how it happened, but I think we went back to when Quincy left. Zuma: I think you're 'wight'. (Rain starts to fall) Frosty: Oh, my fur.... (Zuma heads for the station) Where are you going? Zuma: I'm going to find Quincy. If I can find a way to 'distwact' him, Tianna will be able to tell him the truth. Frosty: Well, I'm helping you! Zuma: You!? Frosty: I feel terrible for Tianna. And I'm willing to work with you to help her. Zuma: All 'wight', but I know we'll both 'wegwet' it. Frosty: Trust me, just this once. We won't regret why we're doing this. Zuma: Then let's dive in! (The same station man that yelled at them appears) Man: You two!? I guess you can't wait to play on the tracks again! (He picks them up and tosses them outside) AND STAY OUT!!!!! Frosty: Sheesh! What's his problem? Zuma: He's 'pwobably' having a stressful day. Frosty: But how can we stop Quincy if we can't get to him? (Zuma remembers what Tianna said) "If only it had been snow instead of rain..." (He sees a hot air balloon nearby) Zuma: I got it! 'Fwosty', I have a better plan. Frosty: What's that? Zuma: We need to make it snow! Frosty: "Snow"? Ha! That's easy. But I need to get up higher. Zuma: That's where I come in. (Meanwhile, Tianna reads the letter and rushes out the door) (Zuma and Frosty are in the hot air balloon that Zuma notice earlier) Frosty: Just a little higher. (Zuma pulls the rope) (The balloon reaches the height needed) Good! Zuma: 'Huwwy'! Frosty: I'm on it! Freeze Ray! (Her paws glow and they aim a beam at the clouds) Zuma: That's it! You can do it! Frosty: Just... a little... more... (The rain suddenly turns to snow) (She stops firing the Freeze Ray) Zuma: It's snowing! Frosty: Ha... We did it! *Laughs* Of course we did it together. (Meanwhile, the two station men look at the snow) Man 2: I didn't know it wasn't supposed to snow. Did you? Man: When is the weather man ever right? PA: Attention, everyone. The train is going to delayed while we clear the snow on the tracks. We apologize for any delays. (Zuma and Frosty notice Tianna run into the station) (She runs right past the man she bumped into in the flashback) (But this time, she doesn't bump into him) Tianna: Quincy! (Quincy notices Tianna run up to him) Quincy: Tianna! Did you decide to come with me, after all? Tianna: No, it's not that. Quincy: You came to see me off? Tianna: No, you see... the truth is... we're going to have a baby girl! Quincy: *Gasps* (Zuma and Frosty are both so happy) (They see Quincy hug Tianna and they walk off together) Zuma: We did it. She told him the 'twuth'! Frosty: *teary-eyed* I'll never be happier. You know, it feels good to do good. It's melted my heart... but not completely. (They both notice the Firefly Tree shine brightly) The fireflies are glowing so brightly. Zuma: That must be the Smiley Shines. (Quincy and Tianna watch the lights and smile) Frosty: I bet that pendant's magic. It must have caused the time warp. Zuma: I think you're 'wight'. (A three fireflies fly towards them) (They place a blue flower on Frosty head right by her left ear) (Then, they place a small, gold glowing star on Zuma's helmet) Frosty: Oh, thank you. (The pendant glows brightly and they disappear) (They are back on the tracks where they last were) (They came back) Zuma: Where's the pendant? Frosty: I don't know. (A train whistle blows) (They rush off the track as the train pulls up to the station) (They see the Firefly Tree is full of life) Zuma: Are we back? Frosty: I think so, but look at the tree. (She walks over to it) Rocky's voice: Zuma! (Zuma turns and sees the others) Penelope: *pants* We found you... Zuma: Hey, guys. I'm 'sowwy' I said all those mean things to you guys. Skye: We're sorry we never paid attention to you. Zuma: I forgive you guys. Penelope: Oh, I almost forgot. The egg's going to hatch soon! Zuma: Then let's 'huwwy'! (They all hurry to the cottage) (Frosty follows them) (When they get there, the pink egg is glowing a lot) (They notice June, Tianna, and an old man is there) Majesty: Oh, there you all are. I asked the local vets to examine the egg before it hatches. June: Hi, I'm June, and I help my grandparents whenever I can. Tianna: I'm Tianna. Old Man: And I'm Quincy. (Zuma gets a little wide eyed) (Frosty is watching from the windows) Frosty: Hey, I think Zuma and I messed with the time-space continum, or something like that. Tianna: I think this is going to quite exciting. Zuma: Hello. Tianna: Oh, why hello there little pup. That's a beautiful star on your helmet. (Zuma noticed that the star is still there) You must be Zuma, right? Zuma: Um, don't you 'wemember' me? Tianna: No, I don't seem to remember. Zuma: Uh, I guess I got you confused with someone else. Rosie: It's time! (Rosie, Marshall, and Penelope are on the edge of their paws) (The egg glows brightly as the baby is born) (The egg stops glowing and in its place is Rosie's new cousin) Baby: Nnnyaaaah! Penelope: It's a girl! Quincy: She's so healthy too. Marshall: What is she? Majesty: She's a Skitty. Skitty: Nnyaah! Skye: Aw, she's so cute. And look at that twinkle in her eyes! Majesty: "Twinkle", I like that. From now on, your name is Twinkle! Twinkle: Nnnyaah! (She notices her tail move) Nyah? (She starts chasing it) Nyah! Nyah! N-n-n-n-nyah! Rubble: Aww... Frosty: A brand new life.... I've never been happier. (Zap and Dixie appear behind her) Zap: Frosty, what are you doing? Frosty: Just feeling warm and fuzzy. Dixie: What!? Frosty: I'm not going to be like this forever! As soon as the happiness stops, I'll be back to normal. Zap: Nice flower. Frosty: Thanks. C'mon, you two. Let's go see the Firefly Tree. (The three walk off) (Later, the everyone goes to watch the Firefly Tree and all the fireflies) (No one sees the 3 cats watching too, but the last thing they're thinking of is bad things... for a while...) (The same bird from earlier is on Marshall's back) (Twinkle is chasing a firefly) Tianna: We've been calling those lights the "Smiley Shines" for as long as I can remember. Zuma: 'Weally'? That rings something in my head. (He smiles) (He doesn't notice it, but the star gives off an orange shine for a second) (What could it mean?) {The End} Marshall: *Sniff* I love happy endings.... Bird: You and me both, pup! Category:Fanon Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes